Dutches Of Love
by nyc2dragon
Summary: Jake's new girfriend might drive a wedge between best friends. Can Jake balence his prioties
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1  
The New Girl

It was a typical day at Millard Fillmore Middle School, Jake Long and his two friends Trixe and Spud, were chilling in the halls. Jake was not in a very pleasant.

"Jakee it's been 3 weeks. It is time to move on player." Trixie said. "Yeah life is passing you by, like the express train." Spud said.

Jake responded, "I know you guys. But it is so hard to get over Rose. I can't believe she is gone. I support what she is doing, looking for her family and all. Like G said, sometimes you have to put the needs of others, before your own. But I still miss her."

"Me and Spud understand, but it is time you move on. Yeah Jakee, that girl is checking you out boy." Trixie said. Trixe pointed at the girl, she was an Asian brunette with black eyes. "Talk to her Jakee." Trixie said. "I don't know you guys." Jake said. "I guess Brad was right. You are a big chicken." Trixie said. "Prove him wrong man." Spud said. "What did that punk say about me, I'll show him." Jake said. Jake approached the girl.

Jake introduced himself to the girl. "Hello my name is Jake, I couldn't help notice you were looking in my direction." Jake said. "Oh" the girl said with a blush on her face. "My name is Arella, I just moved here from Maine." "Really let me show you around the place." Jake said.

After school, Jake and Arella were talking in front of the school, "Do you want to go out with me sometime." Arella said. "I am sorry, I can't, I am coming out of a serious relationship. I am not ready to date anyone." Jake said. "I understand." Arella said. Jake and Arella walked home together when a couple of Hobblins appeared.

Jake was thinking, how he was going to explain this to Arella, when she turned into a dragon. Arella was a dragon. Jake turned into dragon form, and the two of them fought off the Hobblins together. It didn't take for the Hobblins to run off.

"You're a dragon?" Jake said. "Yes I am you're a dragon also?" Arella said. "Yes, but not just any dragon, the American Dragon." Jake said. "I am impressed." Arella said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jake said. Jake and Arella went their separate ways. Jake went home, excited that a fellow dragon is his classmate. "Finally a classmate that understands exactly what it is like to be a Dragon." Jake thought.


	2. First Date

The next day, Jake and Arella were talking. "I couldn't stop thinking about you." Jake said. "Would you want to go out with me tonight?" Jake asked. "I love to." Arella said.

That night Jake and Arella agreed to go to the local club, the kids Jake's age hang out. Arella arrived at the Long's house. Jake opened the door. Arella wore a black and white dress, she looked stunning, Jake couldn't believe his eyes. "Arella, dam you look beautiful tonight." Jake said. "Thank you." Arella replied.

At the club, Jake and Arella were having a good time dancing. Jake went to get Arella a drink. Arella was all alone, when Jake's nemesis Brad approached her. "Hey sweaty couldn't help noticing you, and I know you couldn't help noticing the Brad star." Brad said arrogantly. "Oh really? Why don't we go behind the D.J. booth, and I'll show you a good time." Arella said. Brad said Jackpot and the two of them went behind the booth.

"Close your eyes." Arella said. "You are one bad girl." Brad said. A few moments later, Arella exited out behind the D.J. booth and found Jake. "Here is your drink." Jake said. "Thank you Jake, it is getting late, it is time we leave." Arella said. "Ok Arella." Jake said. After they left, another couple went behind the D.J. booth to make out. And found Brad, with a black eye, bloody noise, and fat lip. Not knowing what hit him.

The two of them walked on the streets of New York. They were in front of Arella's building. "Well this is me." Arella said. "Goodnight Jake, I had a great time." "Me too." Jake said. They looked into each other's eyes, and approached each other. They kissed.


	3. Torn Between Friends

Chapter 3  
Torn Between Friends

The next day, Jake was talking to Trixie and Spud about his date. "Thank you so much, for encouraging me to go out on this date. Arella is a great girl" Jake said. "No problem player, you all set to hit the skates." Trixie said. "I am ready." Spud said. "I was talking to Jake fool." Trixie said. "Guys I am sorry I am going to show Arella the city. Tomorrow I promise." Jake said. "Okay Jake no problem." Trixie said.

Near dusk, Jake and Arella were walking down Central Park. "Jake I am having a great time." Arella said. "We better go it is getting dark. Dangerous to walk at night." Jake said. "Why walk, when we can fly, dragon up." Arella said, as she shape shifted into dragon form. Jake turned into dragon form, and the two of them flew away.

"This is great. I can't do this with my other friends. Meeting you rules." Jake said. "Right back at you." Arella said. As they flew across the city, shortly into flight, Arella held Jake's arm. They flew all over Manhattan.

Finally they arrived at Jake's house. They landed and shape shifted back into human form. "After school Jake, you want to go shopping with me?" Arella said. "I can't, I promised to go skateboarding with Trixie and Spud." Jake said. "But Jake I need you. They will understand. Pretty please my strong American Dragon." Arella begged. "Okay." Jake said.

The next day, at dismissal time, Jake was hanging in the hallways with Trixie and Spud. "Let's his the skates." Trixe said. "I am sorry guys, I promised Arella I would go shopping with her." Jake said. "Not again." Spud said. "Since you started dating Miss dragon thing, you have not spent any times with your peeps." Trixie said. "Sorry guys maybe some other time." Jake said. Arella waved to Jake from down the hall. "Guys I got to go. see you." Jake said. As soon as Jake left Trixie said sarcastically. "Yeah sure."

Arella took Jake to what seemed like every store in the mall. "Do you like this outfit?" Arella said. "Yeah sure I love it." Jake said half paying attention. "Arella I fell really bad from blowing Trixie and Spud off like that." Jake said. "Jake you are so sweet and caring. But we have bond, you will never have with anybody else." Arella said. "What are you talking about?" Jake asked. "We are dragons. We must stick together. Trixie and Spud are great and all. But they will never understand you." Arella said.

Later on Jake and Arella were walking down the mall, when Arella asked Jake something. "Jake you want to go see a movie tomorrow?" Arella asked. "Tomorrow is game night. Me, Trixie, and Spud always play table hockey." Jake said. "I am sure they won't mind if you miss one game night Jake. If you go with me, I just might... Arella whispered things into Jake's ears. "I am sure Trixie and Spud will understand." Jake said with a smile on his face.

The next day, "Your ditching us again." Trixie yelled. "Jake you are letting this girl break our group up." Spud said. "I am sorry, but you guys will never understand the bond between a dragon and a dragon. Next week I promise." Jake said. Jake exited.

"I am starting to hate miss dragon thing." Trixie said. "She is tearing us apart." Spud said. "At least Rose gave Jake his space." Trixie said. "Yeah the worst thing she did, was try to slay Jake." Spud said.


End file.
